Death on the Horizon
by Care-free kitten
Summary: Allen is emotionless and death doesn't bother him. What will happen when he finds out he has powers that he can use to kill people? YULLEN! rated m for death and lemons. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is care-free kitten with another d gray man story!

I want to point out that the story is very AU, except for the fact that Allen can rip out peoples souls [not just noahs]

-

"Mommy," Allen said as he looked up at his mother who was currently flirting with an unknown man. "I'm thirsty." He stated, clear and to the point.

The unknown man laughed and smiled at him, "Want me to get you some?" He asked obviously trying to impress his mother who smiled admiringly at him for his suggestion.

Truthfully Allen did not care who got his juice, in fact he didn't care that his mother was flirting with this unknown man. Allen's father died the night before they had gotten on this cruise ship, his father had committed suicide by slicing his wrists. He didn't care, Allen was an impassive person, he didn't feel the need to love his family because they were going to die eventually anyway and would hinder him emotionally. Allen was young, only 7, but he was very mature. He had people do things for him, he shouldn't do it himself if some idiot was going to do it for him. He didn't care or cry when people died.

And so, Allen did not care who got his juice so he said, "sure."

The man came back with a cup in hand; it was orange juice, with extra pulp. Disgusting. Regardless he took a sip and walked away with it, allowing his mother to continue her flirting.

It took all of about 10 steps for Allen to feel a burst of pain and fall to the ground. People surrounded him while his mother went on about an ambulance. Everything was blurry except for the man that his mother used to be flirting with. Why would he of all people be perfectly clear? Soon he regained his senses and stood up; his mother was still whining but the man picked him up and carried him to an infirmary type place.

"Are you ok?" The man asked seeming concerned.

"Who are you?" Allen said still dazed.

"I'm Brian, and don't worry you're going to be ok." He smiled at Allen as Allen drifted to sleep.

Allen woke up and Brian was still there. "Where's my mom?" Allen asked, although he didn't really care.

"She was tired, too much excitement for one day. You know you're lucky, not everyone could survive poison like you can." He shrugged as though it did not matter.

"I was poisoned," Allen said, not to Brian but to himself. Then he spoke to Brian, "You poisoned me." He stated it, a fact, not an accusation.

"Yes." Brian said again thinking it was no big deal. "You know," Then Brian's face lit up. "You don't care when people die because you are a weapon to kill them."

Allen wasn't stupid, but he knew that Brian was telling the truth. Allen knew that it was unhealthy to not give a damn about anyone, including himself. So why not? He could kill people if he wanted and not feel bad about it. He probably wouldn't get caught either because he was a genius. He could be a weapon.

"You've killed people?" Allen asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, with my power. Those people include your father." Brian smirked.

Although normal people would have lashed out at Brian, Allen did not. He did not lash out because of two things, one, he could not possibly fight Brian without knowing what his power is. And two, he didn't care that Brian killed his father; he was more interested in what Brian's power was.

"I see you are curious about my power. I'll tell you just because of one thing." Brian said as if he were about to reveal the secret of life.

"What's that?" Allen asked, wanting to know what the hell made him so special.

"The poison. You survived it. Unless you have powers you won't live after drinking that. You see the only reason you were in pain is because your powers are dormant but once we awaken them and train some you won't even know that you drank poison." Brian sighed happily.

Allen waited a few minutes until he got bored of Brian's silence and asked "So, what is your power?"

"Mine?" He thought for a second, "Invisible knives." Allen looked at him confused. "Well, at least that sounds cool. I don't have a name or anything for it, but I can explain it. I can cut people, anywhere I want, without touching them. I can slice off their limbs and cut them open. Pretty cool huh?" He smiled widely.

"I guess." Allen said, truthfully he did think it was cool. He wondered what his power was.

"ALLEN!" His mom shouted as saw he was awake. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Allen nodded. Brian leaned close to Allen and whispered, "You want to know what your powers are?" Allen nodded as Brian continued, "Well now is the perfect chance. Picture your mother dying, in any way you can. Suffocation, burning, having internal organs extracted, anything that comes to mind. Then it'll happen, but only if you pick the one that corresponds with your power. For example if you picture her suffocating but you have a power that sets her on fire, nothing will happen. So just picture what you feel, not what you want."

His mother heard every word. She looked scared and nervous. "Guys," She took a step backwards, "you're just playing a game right? You don't really want to hurt me, right?" Allen laughed, not an evil laugh but a funny laugh; he thought this was hilarious! He was actually happy at his mother's misfortune. In fact he enjoyed it. There was seriously something wrong with him, but he didn't care. Whatever it was that made him feel this way was powerful and who was he to stop such a thing.

Allen concentrated on his mother and her dying; the only thing that came to mind was . . .

A blood curdling scream pierced through the room as his mother fell to her knees, empty, soulless.

-

For those who want yullen tell me, and for those who want them to only be friends I can do that too.

I haven't written the next chapter and wont until I get some feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm so glad people liked the first chappy! Its gonna a yullen! XD But I'm gonna have to do a time skip because he's only 7 right now.

-

Allen, bashing in the glory of his first kill, laughed and turned to Brian. Realization dawned on him, who was going to clean up the mess, get rid of the body?

"Don't worry." Brian said, "I'll take care of her." Allen nodded wondering if mind-reading was another one of the man's powers.

Brain put her in a bag, not a body bag but a bag big enough to fit her in it if she was bent in half. He used his powers cutting her up until she was a million little pieces in the bag. He motioned for Allen to follow him out of the room and toward the end of the boat.

He looked for anyone who might be watching before dumping the contents of the bag into the water. Allen watched as his mother was eaten by fish.

Allen got the urge to kill the fish, not because they ate his mother but to test his powers. He focused on the fish, all of them at once.

Brain looked back in the water to see at least 20 fish lying belly up, dead. He looked at Allen who just shrugged and asked the waiter for something to eat.

-later

Allen and Brian were in Brian's room on the ship discussing their next plan of action.

"Well, I could take you back to the base." Brian said, "I'm sure that we could put you to work regardless of your age. There's another kind around your age, Kanda he works for us too. Actually he's my nephew so we have the same power."

"Powers are hereditary?" Allen asked wondering why any of his family didn't have powers.

"Well no. Some powers are hereditary only because of the family they are born into. All powers branched off from the Millennium Earl, our leader, and those families keep the same power in their family. Now for kids like you whose families don't have powers, it means that at one point someone in a family reproduced with someone who wasn't already in their family." Oh incest! "And the genes stayed dormant until someone, me, triggered them."

Now this was a lot to take in for a 7 year old but Allen stayed with it, mostly.

"Are there any people there with a power like mine?" he asked Brian curious to know who he'd have to kill to become the most powerful. Allen knew he was more powerful than Brian, if observing his powers wasn't enough conviction then the look on brains face when he killed the fish was.

"No, I don't recall anyone with your power. But I'm sure you could check the records for information on that, as long as you don't snoop around things you shouldn't." Brian said.

"Oh," Allen thought. A plan started to formulate in his mind, he would look at the records for anyone like him that he needed to kill and then look for information on their boss, to find out how to get in his good graces so then he could rule them all. It would take a while but it was something to do, Allen didn't really have any goals so he needed to take what he could get and make sure there are plenty of people to keep him happy.

-

The ship was docked and the people started filing off, they were greeted by their family and loved ones. Allen looked up at Brian wondering if there was anyone to greet him.

They started walking towards a woman, she looked nervous fidgeting around all the people. Brian walked right up to her, "Hello Miranda." He said to the woman, Miranda. (Obviously)

"Hello." She said nervously, looking back and forth between Brian and I.

"This is Allen." Brian said, "He'll be working with us from now on." She nodded; Allen wondered what this 'work' entailed. Killing maybe? He smiled at that thought.

-

They met at the 'base' (lack of a better word) after an hour car ride that was very uneventful.

Allen walked through the doors and saw almost a hundred people running around with something to do. Brian caught sight of his nephew, introduced them and told Allen to stay there while he got someone.

Allen looked at Kanda, they were around the same age and Allen was about to make a rude comment about Kanda's ponytail when Kanda said, "just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem." And he walked away.

Allen was shocked, before smiling, thinking yes this person was someone he could get along with.

-

I know this chapter isn't very long but I want to know whether or not people want Allen and Kanda to fall in love during the time skip or after??

And I am not having Kanda be his last name because I don't want everyone calling him Yu.

I'm going to try to have (from now on) at least 1000 words per chapter. I have a lot of school work and midterms are coming up, so I don't want to make any promises I can't keep.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Allen was dragged around the base to a big room with a desk and a couch. "This is Allen, he has powers and I brought him to you Earl. (I'm not Japanese I don't know how to do the suffix thing)" Brian said motioning to me.

"Well, how lovely" Allen looked at the Earl, he was fat and ugly, he must be powerful for these people to follow him. "What powers does he have?"

Brian told the Earl all about Allen's powers and the Earl looked thoughtful. "Well I don't recall another's with those powers but if you want to have a look I'm sure that can be arranged after you settle in. you're around Kanda's age, so we'll put you with him." Allen was excited, didn't show it of course, but he liked this Kanda and knew that he would not annoy him. Although if he did Allen could always kill him.

-

Allen was escorted to a room, inside were 2 beds and a bathroom. "Not very accommodating." Allen thought.

-

Allen had gotten the chance to meet with Kanda again- briefly before the long haired boy left to train. Also he had looked through the files (I forgot what I was going to call them) and found very little about his powers- the only thing was that there was a woman, Robin, that had them. She hasn't been seen in years and is most likely dead. Which is good for Allen, who would have killed her anyway.

-TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!! ~ 10 years, give or take

Allen sneaked through the building, checking every door he found. He paused and grabbed the radio he had been given. "Kanda?" he said into it, "have you found him?"

"No" Kanda had never been very talkative but Allen didn't mind, he said enough to answer any questions, with a few exceptions, that Allen had.

Allen opened another door before starting to walk away, but before he could he smelled an overwhelming sent. Blood.

He walked into the room, it was simple, had a desk and a couch, Allen looked under the desk, "now don't you think that you could have picked a better hiding spot?" he said to the bleeding man, now as to why the man was bleeding- Kanda can answer that.

The man whimpered before trying to get away, before he could reach the door Allen grabbed him. The man tried to teleport away but he couldn't Allen's hold on him was strong and if he tried, he'd only take Allen with him.

-

Allen left the room as the man slumped to the ground.

-

"so is the traitor dead?" the Earl asked as a sickening smile spread its way onto his face.

"yes he is." Allen said simply and confidently.

-

When they got back Kanda went to report their success. Allen went to their room. Allen could say that Kanda was in fact the only person he really got along with, of course he was tolerant of all the others but he just didn't like them. All of them had confident personalities and were annoying, he would have killed them all but, he was trying to be good. For now.

Kanda walked back into the room, "damn" he growled out. He had blood running down his lip- no doubt he was punished by Brian for not killing the man, but injuring him. Allen wouldn't have stuck up for him anyway.

Allen looked up at Kanda amused that he (Kanda) was so riled up about getting punished by brian. If it were Allen he would have killed Brian if he tried anything like that.

Allen then walked right up to Kanda and licked the blood off of his face. Kanda was surprised his neutral face slipping just a bit. Allen looked at him expecting something from the dark haired man. Not getting a reaction Allen gave him a small peck on the lips, almost playfully, Kanda then looked at him skeptically.

Then they both leaned in towards each other and kissed a small kiss but better than the peck Allen gave Kanda before.

-

Every time they passed each other they would find an excuse to kiss, while back at their room things got more heated.

SMEX!!! (WARNING THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I"LL EVER WARN YOU)

Kanda was on the bed, hovering over Allen. They're both naked and Kanda kissed down Allens body until he reached his goal, he deep throated allens shaft and Allen screamed in pleasure. Kanda gave Allen one more lick and traveled lower, he licked Allens entrance and Allen moaned. Kanda slowly prepared him before thrusting in.

"Ahh Kanda!" Allen moaned.

-(I know its not a lot but it'll get more in depth later)

---Authors notes---

I am really sorry for the delay- I have no excuses besides getting bronchitis and even that wasn't the whole time.

I hope you guys still wanna read the story.

Again sorry

-care free


End file.
